El rey que lo perdió todo
by Sukimine
Summary: Inuyasha pasa mucho tiempo fuera de su casa, al parecer buscando algo... Rin vive en casa de la pareja con un pequeño muy especial y Sesshomaru visita de forma regular a Rin, aún cuando Inuyasha está fuera...
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclamer: Los personajes originales y la idea original del anime/manga Inuyasha no me pertenecen, su autoria pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, yo únicamente los utilizo para dar vida a mi propia historia.**

**Capítulo 1:**

En tierras Japonesas lejos de su época y hogar, en una pequeña aldea se haya una muchacha de cabellos color azabache, ojos de un tono marrón que recuerda al café, vestida con un traje tradicional de sacerdotisa, más que tradicional común en aquella época, la época del Sengoku. La chica tarareaba una dulce melodía mientras recolectaba todo tipo de hierbas para sus remedios medicinales, las depositaba con delicadeza en una cesta con forma de canoa de forma que quedasen ordenadas en pequeños montones, una vez satisfecha, se levantó y emprendió el camino de vuelta. Una pequeña silueta corría entre las altas hierbas, su rápido movimiento parecía una danza, en cuanto la distancia entre la chica y él fue lo suficientemente corta, saltó directamente hacia ella.

-¡MAMAA!

-¡Ah!

La chica inclino la espalda hacia atrás debido a que su equilibró se comprometió por el cambio de peso, podía ver en su hombro un matojo de pelos plateados y un par de orejas tan adorables que nada tenían que envidiar a las de peluche, el chico levantó la mirada, dejando ver sus ojos, uno color ámbar, otro color marrón café. La mujer al ver aquellos ojos, sonrió, luego frunció el ceño, se agachó para depositar la cesta en el suelo y seguidamente se levantó, poniendo sus manos en la cintura, miró severamente a la pequeña figura que tanto le recordaba a su padre.

¡Tora! ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me asustes así!

Perdón mamá… - Susurró el chico, agachando sus aterciopeladas orejas y bajando la mirada.

La chica suspiró, ese chico no tenía remedio, era muy inquieto siempre le traía problemas con los aldeanos porque hacia travesuras y acababa destrozando cosas.

Vámonos a casa, tu padre estará preocupado preguntando donde te has metido, ¡te va a dar una buena cuando lleguemos!

Papa se ha ido, me dijo que fuese a buscarte y me quedase contigo, ¡no quiso llevarme con él, nunca me lleva en sus viajes! Siempre se va solo y me deja aquí…

La chica suspiró, se había marchado de nuevo sin decirle nada, era muy común, un buen día se marchaba de repente y regresaba al cabo de unos meses, para luego volverse a ir, demasiado había tardado aquella vez, miro al cielo, triste, cuando ella decidió quedarse en esta época no pensó que acabaría estando siempre sola, aunque sus amigos siempre estaban con ella y podía sonreír gracias a ellos, ella había renunciado a todo, sus estudios, sus amigos, su familia… ¡para estar con él! Pero él nunca estaba entonces, ¿qué sentido tenía su sacrificio? Era demasiado tarde para retroceder, el pozo que había servido de pasillo temporal entre las dos épocas, ahora era un pozo abandonado más.

¡Kagome-sama! ¡Tora-kun! – una chica joven los llamaba mientras agitaba su mano alzada.

La chica tenía el pelo azabache, con una coleta muy coqueta en un lado, su pelo, al contrario del de Kagome, era mucho más grueso y rebelde, sus ojos también marrones, siempre irradiaban un aura risueña. Cuando Sesshomaru la trajo para que pudiese crecer en una aldea humana y alejada del peligro, todavía era una niña, había empezado a crecer, estaba en plena pre-adolescencia, aun así, todavía le encantaba jugar y corretear por ahí, ella y Tora se lo pasaban en grande juntos parecían hermanos, era gracioso ver como Tora se metía en líos y Rin salía en su ayuda e intentaba calmar los enfurecidos ánimos de los aldeanos, disculpándose y obligando a Tora a hacerlo también.

Rin vivía con la familia, aunque disponía de habitación propia, dormía con Kagome y Tora, ya que Inuyasha abandonaba frecuentemente el hogar. Por las noches acostaban a Tora y ellas se iban a charlar en la habitación matrimonial, era un consultorio, un ritual que realizaban cada noche, una cepillaba el pelo a la otra mientras se explicaban sus anécdotas, sus alegrías y sus penas, una vez habían acabado, se acostaban juntas, casi todas las noches Tora se despertaba, bien porque tuviese sed o ganas de ir al baño, y de camino al encontrarlas durmiendo juntas se metía en la cama, en medio de las dos, celoso porque él también quería dormir con su mamá.

Una vez a la semana, Sesshomaru venía a visitar a Rin, le traía hermosos vestidos y la chica al recibirlos los abrazaba y empezaba a saltar, contenta de su regalo, sus risas inundaban la casa entera. Mientras Rin iba a su habitación a guardar las prendas debidamente, Kagome ponía al Taiyoukai al corriente sobre el estado de la pequeña, comía bien, gozaba de buena salud… una vez acabada la explicación, el Taiyoukai hacia un breve gesto con la cabeza de conformidad, Kagome sabía que aunque él no le había pedido explicación alguna a Sesshomaru parecía interesarle, ya que nunca había manifestado desagrado o queja.

Cuanto ha crecido ¿Verdad?, solo era una chiquilla cuando nos la trajiste.

… - No hubo contestación alguna, era habitual el silencio en el demonio.

Pero de momento no tienes que preocuparte por ningún pretendiente que te la quiera quitar. – Sesshomaru miro de reojo a la sacerdotisa que escondía su divertida sonrisa como podía. – Aunque, pocos serán los osados que se atrevan a cortejar a la protegida de un gran demonio.

Kagome se quedó pensando en eso último, Rin era una chica que a medida que iba creciendo se iba tornando más hermosa y ya había robado el corazón de muchachos inocentes, aunque bajo la protección de Sesshomaru no tiene que preocuparse por rufianes que quisieran tomarla por la fuerza, tendrá bastantes problemas para encontrar a alguien que no huya ante la primera intimidación del Taiyoukai. Ella se quedó mirando al alto demonio que se mantenía de pie, inmóvil como una estatua en la entrada de la casa.

Aunque se le vea tan frio, protege y mima todo aquello que le importa, sus acciones hablan por sí solas, si por lo menos Inuyasha fuese tan considerado como Sesshomaru… - pensó en sus adentros.

Se quedó tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que se había quedado mirando fijamente al hombre y que este, también la estaba mirando.

¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó sin cambiar ni un ápice su pose.

¡No es nada! – contestó ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

El hombre volvió a centrar su mirada al frente, parecía un robot, ella se quedó incomoda a su lado, sin decir nada, deseando que Rin bajase pronto y como si sus plegarias hubiesen sido escuchadas, la chica bajo dando saltitos en cada peldaño.

¡Muchas gracias por sus regalos Sesshomaru-sama! Los guardaré como un tesoro.

Hoy no puedo quedarme Rin, tengo asuntos que atender en la mansión, volveré en unos días.

La chica se puso triste, pero inmediatamente puso su mejor sonrisa, asintió con la cabeza y respondió.

¡Bien! ¡Tengo mucho que contarle!

El demonio, que parecía tener prisa salió por la puerta y empezó a emprender el vuelo.

¡Eh! ¡Sesshomaru-sama! ¿Se quedará por la noche la próxima vez?

Sí – Contestó de forma refleja ya que no prestó atención, pero como si se tratase de un señal que se había perdido de camino al cerebro y que pocos segundos después por fin había encontrado la forma de llegar, reaccionó.

Pero era demasiado tarde, la chica ya se había metido dentro de la casa, no tenía tiempo para volver y deshacer el malentendido así que decidió que ya lo haría el próximo día y sin más demora se dirigió a la mansión.

Dentro de la casa, la chica, excitada, empezó a planear miles de cosas que hacer esa noche que su señor se quedaba, Kagome, que estaba elaborando remedios medicinales, se la miró tiernamente.

Los días pasaron y el Taiyoukai volvió para visitar a la pequeña...

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Notas del autor:

¡Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno!, hace décadas que no escribo, el antiguo Fic que contenía 6 capítulos lo borré, era del 2007 y aunque parecía haber gente que actualmente había leído y comentado la historia, después de tanto tiempo no sabía ni como continuarla porque no tenía en mente mi idea original sobre la trama, así que en vez de dejar que la gente lea una historia incompleta y se quede con la curiosidad del "que pasará", prefiero borrarlo y ahorrar eso a mis lectores, ya que yo como lectora odio los fics incompletos.

Bueno, vuestro apoyo me servirá para animarme a escribir más capítulos, por lo tanto cuanto más apoyo, ¡menos tiempo de espera! acepto también críticas, si habéis visto una sola falta en la palabra que sea o un error gramatical, o bien algún fragmento que está mal expresado y no entendéis que he escrito ahí, me lo escribes en un Review, ¡vuestras críticas me ayudan a mejorar y a ofreceros una mejor calidad!.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Sukimine~~


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2:**

-¡Sesshomaru-sama! – gritó la jovencita bajando las escaleras a saltos.

El Taiyoukai no respondió, la muchacha estaba acostumbrada a su silencio, más bien, lo entendía. La chica abrió una cómoda i sacó dos mullidos cojines, los dispuso en la mesa de manera que la distancia entre los dos fuese la mínima, se sentó y miró a quién se hallaba en la entrada con una mirada llena de ilusión y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Él, cuya batalla entre su orgullo y la chica daba por perdida, se sentó en el lugar que tenía reservado para su persona. Comenzaron a charlar, era más exacto decir que ella hablaba mientras el Taiyoukai se mantenía totalmente inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados escuchando las historias de su protegida. Kagome se acercó a la mesa con una bandeja que contenía dos tazas de barro, llenas de té humeante, que sirvió a ambos, tras depositarlas, se levantó con la intención de irse.

-Noto el olor de ese cachorro Hanyou observando desde el falso techo, pero no noto el olor de Inuyasha. –sentenció mirando fijamente a la mujer que estaba de espaldas.

Se escuchó un golpe en el techo, la sacerdotisa no pudo evitar sonreír, realmente pensó que podría espiarles sin que Sesshomaru se percatase, no había aprendido la lección después de que Inuyasha lo golpease en diversas ocasiones por escuchar sus conversaciones privadas. Rin empezó a explicarle al demonio que Inuyasha frecuentemente abandonaba la casa de un día para otro, y no se presentaba hasta pasado un tiempo. La contestación de Rin hizo que Kagome disipase los pensamientos sobre su hijo y los centrase en la pregunta, miró hacia otro lado intentando que la conversación siguiese como hasta entonces, con él callado y ella hablando, para poder escabullirse silenciosamente, pero no fue así.

-¡Mi padre es un idiota y un inútil! –Gritó el pequeño asomándose por el falso techo - ¡Él siempre presume de ser fuerte y siempre dice que no nos ocurrirá nada porque nos protegerá! ¿Pero cómo pretende hacerlo si nunca está? ¡Soy yo quién tiene que destruir a esos miserables pequeños demonios que se atreven a atacar a mi madre! ¡Si fuese por él ella estaría muerta! ¡Es un charlatán bueno para nada!

-¡Tora! ¡Deja de decir tonterías sobre tu padre y baja de ahí! –La mujer se aproximó y lo cogió en brazos, pero él se escabullo – ¡Deja de defenderle mamá, tú sabes muy bien que lo que digo es cierto! –gritó el Hanyou encarándose a la madre, pero cuando esta estaba por darle una bofetada, algo la dejo perpleja.

-Me sorprende que alguien como tú con sangre humana hable como un demonio, que entienda lo que significa que sus cachorros y su hembra sean intocables. –felicitó Sesshomaru, a lo que el niño respondió con un "hum".

-Rin, Tora, déjenme hablar con Sesshomaru a solas. –dijo ella con un tono severo.

Rin se levantó inmediatamente, Tora quiso protestar pero se vio arrastrado por la chica que se lo llevó fuera de casa.

-¡Me parece despreciable que alimentes semejantes ideas en un niño! ¡En mi propia casa! ¡No te inmiscuyas en la educación de mi hijo! ¿Me oyes? –riñó Kagome.

El Taiyoukai, se la miró severamente, esa mujer no conocía cuál era su lugar, varías veces habían sido las que le había hablado con ese tono y esa falta de respeto, hasta ahora la había perdonado por ser una débil humana, pero esa había sido la última vez. La mujer, mantuvo su postura, ni un ápice de arrepentimiento o temor en sus ojos, eso encendió más los ánimos del demonio. La agarró a una gran velocidad y la puso contra la pared, para cuando ella se dio cuenta de la situación, ya estaba siendo agarrada por sus garras y acorralada por su cuerpo, la diferencia de tamaños hacia que escapar de él fuese imposible para ella.

-No sé quién te crees que eres para hablarme así ni por quién me has tomado, que sea la última vez que me levantas la voz, porque entonces acabaré la discusión en ese mismo momento para siempre y te advierto, aunque Inuyasha haya decidido vivir como un humano, yo sigo siendo un demonio y me rijo por las normas de los demonios, normas no escritas que vienen en nuestra sangre y que Inuyasha, aunque tenga una sangre sucia, también tiene y ha de seguir, no proteger a su hembra y a sus cachorros para nosotros quiere decir que puede venir otro y tomarlos y si él quisiese recuperar sus posesiones, tendría que matar a quién se las arrebató –la mujer tragó saliva, asombrada por la declaración, tras una pausa añadió-No sabes nada acerca de nosotros mujer, tu hijo tenía mucha razón, él tiene la sangre demoniaca más despierta que su padre y él sabe desde su nacimiento nuestras normas. –se la miró, vio la mirada asustada de la mujer y se complació, a la vez que su ego se estaba alimentando-parece que Inuyasha sigue siendo tan inútil como siempre, no me sorprende, es un Hanyou que no conoce lugar.

La chica enfureció con las palabras del Taiyoukai, intentó con todas sus fuerzas deshacerse del agarre, pero eso solo hizo que este la apretase más, arrinconándola con su cuerpo.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora mujer? No puedes medirte con la fuerza de un demonio, no podrás evitar que haga contigo lo que quiera, no podrás evitar nada, él hará lo que quiera contigo.

-¡Inuyasha estará para defenderme! ¡Estoy segura!

El demonio se la miró burlón, realmente esa chica era testaruda, no entendía nada de lo que le había explicado.

-Entonces, ¿Dónde está Inuyasha ahora para defenderte? ¿Para liberarte de mí agarre? Estoy seguro que no permitiría que yo te agarrase así. –La sacerdotisa enmudeció- Tampoco está aquí para defenderte si te hiero –con una uña hizo un leve pinchazo en la mejilla de la chica, de donde emanó un puntito de sangre, ella palideció-tampoco está para defenderte si quisiese tomarte.

Tras eso, el demonio posó sus fríos labios en los de la sacerdotisa, besándola, ella se quedó inmóvil por un momento, absorta en el inesperado beso, luego reaccionó y empezó a luchar, el demonio la agarro de forma que no pudiese moverse, ella le mordió el labio pero no parecía tener ningún efecto aparente, aunque eso hizo que el Taiyoukai se encendiese, abriéndole la boca con la fuerza de sus labios e introduciendo su lengua, la chica se quedó inmóvil, sabiendo que no podría luchar contra una fuerza así, la inmovilidad hizo que el demonio se apagase, dejando su boca libre. La chica se lo miró aterrada.

-No voy a tomarte, no tengo ningún interés en hacerlo, pero ya has tenido una demostración de que Inuyasha no está aquí para defenderte, y que nunca podrás competir con la fuerza de un demonio, si alguien viene a reclamarte, te tomará y tú no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo.

Tras eso, el Taiyoukai se dispuso a salir, pudo escuchar como la mujer caía lentamente al suelo mientras su espalda se deslizaba por la pared, escuchó sollozos y notó un aroma salado en el ambiente, miro de reojo a la mujer, abrazándose a sí misma llorando y luego salió por la puerta con calma y en absoluto silencio. Una vez afuera pudo visualizar a Rin que estaba jugando con el Hanyou, se dirigió a ellos para despedirse de la muchacha, pero para su sorpresa…

-Pero… ¡usted me prometió que se quedaría a dormir! –se quejó la chica.

Sesshomaru había olvidado completamente su "promesa involuntaria" a su protegida, era demasiado tarde para deshacerla, no tenía ganas de tener a otra chica llorando, por lo que decidió quedarse.

-Dormiré fuera.

-¡Sí! ¡Sesshomaru-sama se queda a dormir! ¡Yo dormiré con usted! ¡Hace muchísimo que no dormimos juntos! Aunque falta el señor Jaken para que sea igual que antes… ¡Bah! ¡No importa! –La niña empezó a correr dando vueltas alrededor del Taiyoukai, a pesar de que había crecido, su comportamiento no había cambiado.

Llegó la noche, Sesshomaru se quedó fuera apoyado en un árbol, después de la cena, la chica le llevó una bandeja con comida, pero él no la aceptó alegando que ya había cazado su propia comida, la chica devolvió la bandeja de comida, cuando volvió iba a acompañada del pequeño Hanyou, se sentó apoyándose en un pequeño arbolito, mirando fijamente al demonio.

-No es trabajo tuyo.

-¿Quién va a hacerlo sino? –contestó el Hanyou malhumorado.

El pequeño cachorro se iba a encargar de vigilar al hombre, Rin se acomodó en la bufanda del demonio y se dispuso a dormir, él cerró los ojos y solo quedó el Hanyou, cuya vigilancia duró poco porque quedó dormido haciéndose una bolita. Kagome desde el dormitorio, se miraba al demonio, se tocó los labios recordando los hechos y se sonrojó, cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza intentando sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, cuando volvió a mirar, el Taiyoukai ya no estaba, dejó la bufanda que servía de cama a Rin, la cual no se despertó.

-Menudo vigilante, ese cachorro, no es capaz ni de sentir cuando su objetivo se mueve. –Escuchó la voz del Taiyoukai en su espalda.

CONTINUARA…

Gracias por los reviews, lo siento pero no tengo mucho tiempo para contestarlos ., espero que les guste la continuación, ya me dirán :), si son nuevos lectores ¡les doy la bienvenida! Y espero que también les guste y me dejen su comentario.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Sukimine~~


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3:**

Kagome se giró sobresaltada por la voz, al girarse pudo observar al Taiyoukai de pie mirándola, la habitación estaba levemente iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana haciendo que los ojos ámbar del demonio brillasen, resaltando en la habitación lúgubre. La sacerdotisa fue incapaz de articular palabra por el asombro y él, seguía tan callado como siempre, varías fueron las veces que ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerraba inmediatamente al no saber qué decir, su cuerpo estaba tenso y su tensión aumentó al ver que Sesshomaru caminaba hacia ella, caminó inconscientemente hacia atrás para alejarse de él y sus labios emitieron un pequeño grito de sorpresa al topar con la pared. El demonio estaba ya a una corta distancia, la sacerdotisa cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración, esperando lo peor:

─ ¿A qué piensas que he venido? –preguntó el demonio sin cambiar su frio rostro.

─ ¿Eh? Pueees… esto… ¡n-no lo sé! –tartamudeó la mujer, su rostro mostró un leve rubor.

El demonio arqueó una ceja, su mente ya había descifrado lo que ella estaba pensando después de los acontecimientos de esta tarde, a lo que contestó:

─ No tengo interés en tomar ninguna humana, se me pegaría el repugnante olor y me asquea la idea de tener un Hanyou como hijo, algo con sangre humana no puede ser reconocido como hijo mío. ─ explicó el demonio.

Ese discurso hizo que Kagome se saliese de sus casillas, ¿de qué iba todo eso? Él ha estado viajando con Rin durante mucho tiempo y la ha cuidado, miró por su bien y la dejó en una aldea humana la cual no ataca ningún demonio gracias al temor de las represalias que pueda tomar el Taiyoukai.

─ ¡Te encanta mantener las apariencias, no eres capaz de admitir que te agradan los humanos! Has cuidado de Rin como si de tu propia hija se tratase, la has mantenido siempre segura y te has preocupado de traerla aquí para que tenga una educación, además que sigues visitándola. ─El demonio estaba a punto de discutirle cuando Kagome lo cortó ─ ¡Es cierto que existen seres humanos repugnantes, pero también existen demonios así! No puedes juzgar a toda una especie por una primera impresión que hayas tenido, ¿te has molestado en conocer humanos? ¡No! Solo los has mirado con aires de superioridad y los has ignorado, puede que los humanos no tengamos una gran fuerza o velocidad, ¡pero tenemos coraje! Y lo más importante… ¡Corazón! Aquello que nos hace realizar imposibles para nosotros y traspasar barreras, tú que menosprecias a los Hanyou has visto como Inuyasha tiene sangre humana y ha librado batallas con poderosos enemigos y ha salido victorioso ¡no menosprecies a nadie así como así! – tras acabar, la chica respiró ya que se había quedado sin aliento.

El orgulloso Taiyoukai no dijo nada, no tenía argumento alguno para rebatirle pero jamás admitiría tener lazos afectivos y menos con humanos, se quedó mirándola fijamente con su rostro sin emoción alguna, la sacerdotisa quedó en silencio mientras esperaba una réplica de Sesshomaru, tras ver que este no abriría la boca, continuó:

─ Puedes estar orgulloso de tu fuerza porque eres muy fuerte, amar no te hará más débil.

─ Mi padre murió por culpa de una humana, él, considerado el más fuerte de los Taiyoukai, ¿dices que no te hace débil? –cuestionó el demonio, recordando su pasado.

─Es cierto, tu padre murió para proteger a Inuyasha y a su madre… pero dime, ¿para que servía su fuerza entonces? Si no tienes nada que proteger… tener tal fuerza es inútil, te darán un reconocimiento, pero tras ese reconocimiento nadie querrá enfrentarte. Dime, una vez en la cima, cuando ya hayas demostrado tu poder y no quede nadie más fuerte que tú, ¿Qué utilidad tendrá tu fuerza? ¿Podrás vivir para siempre del orgullo que sientes por tu fuerza, la cual no usas, en una soledad absoluta? Llegado a ese punto, ¿de qué valdrá el reconocimiento? Ahora mismo el reconocimiento de tu fuerza sirve para proteger a Rin, ¿No es más útil así? ¿No sientes que para seguir protegiéndola necesitas ser más fuerte? Es un camino para nada vergonzoso que seguir, que te hará ser más fuerte y a la vez no estar solo, tus pensamientos de la pureza de sangre y la fuerza solo te llevarán a la locura, te convertirás en alguien a quién nadie se querrá acercar, del que todos querrán huir, Naraku era así, Naraku perdió la cordura para conseguir su pureza de sangre y acabó con aquello que amaba y finalmente, acabó muerto, no quiero verte con un final así pero en ese camino no existe otro final.

Sesshomaru, cuando la sacerdotisa mencionó "acabó con aquello que amaba" un recuerdo se le coló en la mente, aparecían Rin, Jaken e Irasue, donde Rin yacía muerta y la mujer demonio preguntó al sirviente del Taiyoukai si este estaba triste. Sí, lo estaba, su naturaleza no le permitía llorar, pero realmente el pensar que la niña estaba muerta y no la volvería a ver correteando por ahí, dando vueltas alrededor suya repitiendo su nombre con una sonrisa le hizo sentir desesperación, volvió a enmudecer. La mujer se lo miró severamente, esperando alguna respuesta del demonio pero no obtuvo ninguna, este soltó un "Hmph", dando a entender que no le importaba nada de lo que hubiese dicho y desapareció de la habitación, la sacerdotisa se quedó mirando fijamente en dirección donde hace un momento se había esfumado Sesshomaru, pensando en la expresión que había visto en sus ojos, por un momento sus ojos reflejaron tristeza, jamás había visto una muestra de emoción en su rostro. Miró por la ventana de nuevo, pudo distinguir la figura del Taiyoukai bañada por la luz de la luna, sus ojos estaban cerrados, parecía que no se había movido en ningún momento. Suspiró profundamente, Sesshomaru era como Inuyasha, un terco que por no dejar su orgullo de lado no era capaz de reconocer lo que sus acciones mostraban claramente, decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto e irse a dormir.

Se levantó tarde, le costó dormirse aquella noche, bajó al piso inferior y vio que tenía una bandeja con el desayuno preparado, cubierta con un trapo blanco, encima había una nota de Rin, Sesshomaru se había marchado muy temprano y ellos dos habían ido a pescar al rio. Desayunó y después se vistió, tenía que ir a llevar unos remedios que preparó el día anterior con hierbas medicinales y que dejó reposar durante toda la noche a los campesinos, ya que estos remedios aliviaban el dolor de espalda, también decidió llevarse ungüentos para heridas poco profundas, últimamente habían enfermado muchos habitantes por pequeñas heridas infectadas, así que decidió que repartiría pequeñas dosis entre las casas para combatir la situación. Una vez lo había puesto todo en el cesto, se dispuso a salir, mientras se colocaba las sandalias la puerta se abrió y un traje rojo se dejó ver, al levantar la cabeza vio aquellas orejas que tan familiares le eran.

─ ¡Inuyasha, has vuelto! ─la mujer se lanzó a los brazos de este.

Este no la correspondió, se quedó cabizbajo con una mirada triste, ella notó la falta de respuesta y se separó, mirándolo preocupada:

─ ¿Qué ocurre?

─ ¿Por qué hueles a Sesshomaru? ─preguntó el Hanyou mirándola tristemente.

CONTINUARA…

¡Siento haberme retrasado tanto! Entre la Universidad y que recién había empezado Fairy Tail no le dediqué tiempo a esto _. Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

Lamier5: ¡Gracias por leer! Yo también amo a esta pareja :3 son como la noche y el día, se complementan.

Nany Youkai: ¡Es su forma de ser! Muchos Fics le cambian la personalidad completamente pero una de las cosas que hacen sexy a Sesshomaru es su frialdad, ¡Gracias por leer!.

: Muchas gracias por el apoyo ¡y me encanta que te encante! Espero que este también te guste.

Hilary Jazmin: ¡Gracias por leer! Espero disfrutes este cap :3

Mistontli: Jajaja gracias, veré lo del rating :3

Elianamz-bv: ¡Gracias! Aunque haya puesto Sesshomaru x Kagome va a ser un triángulo amoroso activo a ambas bandas, no va a ser que de repente se va con Sessho jaja

MisatoNara: ¡Gracias! Espero que te guste la continuación :3

inukagXever10: ¡Gracias por comentar! Espero que te guste este capítulo :D

Sasunaka doki: Ya se resolverá por qué desaparece Inuyasha :3 poco a poco :D ¡Gracias por leer!

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Sukimine~~


End file.
